


Words Like Honey

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [3]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, prompts, uh stella knows a lot about wine??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: 2 prompts combined off tumblr (aroused by her words + poorly timed confession)





	Words Like Honey

“Would you like to come in for a glass of wine?” Stella asked as she stood on her doorstep next to Scully, shivering in the night’s cold air.  
“Alright. Maybe just one, it is a bit cold out here to be waiting for the bus.” Stella smiled and unlocked her door, letting Scully into her hallway first before letting herself in and locking the door behind her, she left the keys in the lock. Scully stood hesitantly a couple of metres ahead of her, still wearing her jacket. Stella brushed past her and led her through to her living room.  
“You can sit down,” Stella said, gesturing to her leather sofa, “I can take your coat and your shoes if you’d like.”  
“Thank you.” Scully said, shedding her long winter coat, she handed it to Stella and took of her heels too, she handed them to Stella as well. Stella smiled at her and took them to her back porch. She hung the coat up on a peg and delicately placed the shoes down on the blue and white tiled floor. Stella shed her own coat hanging it up next to Scully’s and kicked off her black five inch heels, placing them again, next to Scully’s three inch heels. She went back through to the living room to find Scully sitting rigidly, almost awkwardly on her sofa, her red hair combed back behind her ears.  
“Would you like to come and see what wines I have?” Stella asked, frightening Scully who hadn’t realised she was there.  
“God, Stella, don’t creep up on me like that. But yes I would, if that’s alright.” Scully said, rising from her seat on the sofa. Stella took her through to the kitchen, Stella flicked the light on and walked over to her wine rack, the tiled flooring cold on her feet that were bare apart from her stockings. Scully followed closely behind her, she felt awkward. She was in this woman’s house, that she barely knew, she’d only been working with her for about a week and now she was in her house picking out wine? Scully wasn’t normally exactly the bashful type but something about Stella made her brain short circuit. As if she had a crush on her. Scully was thirty three years old for god’s sake! What kind of self respecting thirty three year old would have a crush? And a crush on a woman fifteen years her senior of all things! Not to mention she was her boss! Scully was going certifiably crazy over Stella.  
“Dana?” Stella said, her voice slightly raised.  
“Huh?” Scully said, becoming aware of her surroundings and, most importantly, Stella, again.  
“I said, what type of wine would you like? I have lots of different reds and a couple of white wines. I prefer red but you’re the guest so you can pick.”  
“Uh, red’s alright with me…” Scully trailed off, she couldn’t stop looking at Stella’s perfectly plump, pink lips.  
“Okay, well I have a couple of varieties of merlot, which is a dry wine,” Stella said slightly pulling out a bottle, “Shiraz, which is a touch sweeter than merlot, uh, I also have a bottle of Montepulciano which is an Italian wine… It goes better with food than on it’s own… I do have some bread and meats so we could have a platter maybe…” Scully could listen to Stella talk about wine forever, the way she spoke, her rich english accent curling around the mainland European words.... She felt a warmth begin to spread in her lower stomach.  
“Uh, that last one with the food sounds great, if it’s not too much trouble.”  
“It’s not. I wouldn’t have mentioned it if it was any trouble. I haven’t eaten for hours anyway.” Stella took the bottle of Montepulciano out of her wine rack and set it down on the counter. Stella walked over to her fridge, brushing Scully ever so slightly as she went past. Scully mouth opened slightly, her arousal becoming clearer by the minute. She had to hold it in. She watched as Stella took out a packet of serrano ham and another of salami.  
“Could you pass me three plates please, Dana?” She asked. “They’re in the cupboard above the draining board.”  
“Of course.” Scully said her voice breathy, turning around to get the plates for Stella. “Here.” She said walking back over to Stella and placing them on the counter next to her. As she placed them down, Stella reached for the top one and her fingers brushed off Scully’s knuckles. The world stopped for a moment as they left their hands touching and met eyes, before Stella took the plate and started slicing a loaf of fancy bread she’d conjured up, restarting time.  
“So… Uh, Stella, how do you know so much about wine?” Scully asked, hesitant. Stella placed the meat in circles on two plates.  
“I spend a lot of my time drinking alone. A woman picks up a thing or two. I also went wine tasting in france once.”  
“Oh.” Scully didn’t know what to say to that. Stella finished arranging the food, they had a plate of salad, a plate of the serrano ham and the salami and plate of bread.  
“I’ll take these through if you bring the wine and two glasses. The glasses are in the cupboard next to the one with the plates.  
“Okay.” Scully said, Stella disappeared, presumably to the living room and Scully grabbed two wine glasses and picked up the bottle, she took the things through to the living room where Stella had set the plates of food down on her coffee table. Scully set the wine and glasses down next to the food.  
“I’ll just go and get the our own plates and some butter and cheese as well, just in case.”  
“Okay.” Stella left Scully on her own, she sat down on Stella’s cream carpet and waited. She was convinced Stella was hypnotizing her, the way she acted, the way she looked, the way she spoke, especially… She was captivating.  
“Okay,” Stella said, reappearing from the kitchen. “We have all this, to eat okay?”  
“Alright.” Scully replied and watched Stella set the remaining items down on the coffee table, two knives, two plates, a block of cheese, a block of butter and a corkscrew to open the wine. Stella sat down, uncomfortably close to Scully, her skirt riding up slightly. She reached over for the bottle of wine and Scully saw the indentation of Stella’s bra through her silk shirt. Stella popped open the wine and poured each of them a small glass.  
“Cheers.” They clinked their glasses together in unison. Scully took a sip of the wine.  
“Oh that’s actually quite nice.”  
“I knew you’d like it.”  
“What do you mean?” Scully asked, probing Stella. Who ignored her question and began to pile meat on top of a piece of bread.

An hour later, Scully was still at Stella’s. One glass of wine had turned into many and they were nearly finished the bottle of wine. They’d finished most of the food and Stella had (drunkenly) put the leftovers in the fridge.  
“Okay, okay, okay… So you’re telling me that you think i’m pretty?” Scully giggled, she was drunker than Stella was, on the verge of slurred speech, Stella wasn’t that much more sober though.  
“Yes, I do, I actually think you’re very pretty, Dana.” Stella said, taking another sip of her wine.  
“Oh well… Thank you. I think you’re… Very pretty too… In fact I think you’re absolutely gorgeous! I don’t know how you’re so gorgeous…” Scully trailed off.  
“Really, you think I’m gorgeous?” Stella said, her accent exaggerated from her drinking. Neither of them were really used to losing their inhibitions like this but they still continued.  
“God yes I do... And not just your face… Like you’re really hot too, like super hot, like way hotter than anyone I’ve seen before. And.. And… It’s not just your body and your face that makes you hot… I mean your voice!! Holy shit your voice... I can barely concentrate if you talk because the sound of your voice is just so… So… sexy.” Scully said turning to look at Stella properly, who’s head was tilted.  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah… Definitely… Like your voice is the nicest sound i’ve EVER heard… Definitely…”  
“Even like this?” Stella said, leaning over to whisper into Scully’s ear, her hair brushing Scully’s face.  
“Ohh… Even more like this.” Scully felt the arousal from earlier pooling in her stomach again.  
“Really, definitely?” Stella whispered, suddenly, she crossed the invisible boundary that had been up all evening and kissed the point just below Scully’s earlobe, resulting in a moan. Scully reached out for Stella’s form. She lay down and pulled Stella onto her lap so she was straddling her.  
“Do you want this?” Stella asked, her voice low.  
“Yes.” Scully gasped, Stella’s new lower voice making her wet.  
“Okay.” Stella leaned over and started to kiss Scully, big sloppy kisses that tasted like wine. Stella let one hand drift to the buttons on Scully’s shirt and began to unbutton them. Scully pulled her unbuttoned shirt of and flung it onto the sofa. “Do you want me to touch you, Dana?” Stella said, using her words to her advantage.  
“God, yes!”  
“Do you want me to take your bra off and touch your tits? Make your nipples hard?” Scully nodded, suppressing a moan. Stella reached around Scully’s back to find the clasp of her bra, her arm brushed against Scully’s ribcage and Scully erupted in goosebumps. Stella unclasped Scully’s plain black bra and let it fall to the floor. Scully blushed as Stella looked at her boobs and licked her lips, leaving a shimmery residue behind. Stella leaned over and took Scully’s right nipple in her mouth, sucking it and licking it until it became hard in her mouth. She switched over and repeated the action, letting Scully’s other nipple become equally as hard before Stella began to descend closer to Scully’s crutch.  
“Do you want this?” She asked. “Do you want me to fuck you, touch you, eat you out?” Stella’s words sent a shiver of arousal down Scully’s spine, echoes of the words left in her mind.  
“Oh god, Stella, please, please touch me.” Scully moaned, her words weak at the mercy of Stella.  
“I’m going to have to get that skirt off you first though, darling.” Stella said, the word “darling” shocking Scully and making her wetter than she already was.  
“O-of course.” Scully said, Stella got off her and Scully stood up and shed her skirt, it pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. “You don’t think maybe we should take this to the bedroom?”  
“Hm… Well I quite like it here but if you really want to do that… It’s something I could consider.”  
“Okay.” Scully croaked out her word and Stella took her hand, Scully was holding her hand… Scully was holding Stella’s hand? The woman she had a huge crush on? She was holding her hand and she’d let her touch her tits? And she was… going to have sex with her? Scully never did this, never let her desires take hold… Though to be honest, she kind of liked it. She snapped awake from her daze as Stella opened the door to her bedroom.  
“Lie on the bed.” Stella said. Scully complied and went back to the position she’d been in on the floor. “Okay…” Stella said, resuming her own position on top of Scully. She leaned in for another sloppy kiss and Scully took it gratefully. “I’m going to touch you now? Okay?”  
“Yes. God Stella. Please.”  
“Alright.” Stella smiled and helped Scully out of her pants that matched her bra that was now lying neglected downstairs. Stella let her fingers drift down to Scully’s pussy, she began to slowly rub her clit.  
“Do you like that, Dana? Does that feel good?”  
“Yes, Stella, please, keep going.” A gasp turned into a moan. Stella continued to work Scully’s clit before she began to travel down her naked body, kissing her bare flesh until Stella’s head was between Scully’s legs. Stella kissed Scully’s thighs and then moved over and licked the length of Scully’s wet pussy. Scully gasped.  
“Wait! Stella! Wait!”  
“What?” Stella sat up to look at the fear on Scully’s face. “What’s wrong, Dana?”  
“I’ve never done this before…” She said, the confession trembling between her lips.  
“Done what?” Stella asked, reaching out for Scully’s hand to hold as a confirmation.  
“I’ve never done this properly… Fully… With a woman.”  
“Oh.” Silence. “If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to.”  
“I want to do it. I do. But… Something about it scares me.”  
“Dana, I’m right here, everything’s okay. Nothing bad will happen and obviously, I’m with you every step of the way so there’s no need to be scared.”  
“Okay… Okay. I trust you, Stella.”  
“Okay… So do you want to keep going?”  
“I think so… Yes. But I kinda ruined the moment didn’t I?”  
“No, not at all, It’s really fine.” Stella leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Why she was doing this she wasn’t sure, she wasn’t normally one to be intimate with a one night stand but she also didn’t normally invite them over to her house for wine and food either.  
“Okay, Stella, can we try again?”  
“Of course we can.” She said, letting her hands travel back to Scully’s clit and began to gently touch her in slow circles. “Dana, I have a question before we continue.” Stella said, her voice dropping back to the low, seductive level it had been before.  
“W-what, do you want to know Stella?” Scully shivered under Stella’s touch.  
“What… Do you… Think… Is the sexiest thing about me?” Stella said, leaning over to leave sloppy kisses on Scully’s neck, feeling her heartbeat.  
“Holy fuck… Everything… but your voice especially… Didn’t I already say that...”  
“I think you did, yes.” Stella sped up her circles on Scully’s clit. “What is it about my voice exactly? The way i pronounce my con-son-ants? Sharp and hard? Or the way I dra-a-aw out my vowels as I speak to you?”  
“Oh god… Stella…” Scully moaned, Stella stopped and positioned her face between Scully’s legs for the second time that night.  
“You want me to eat you out? You want me to put my tongue inside you?” Stella said, between licks and sucks of Scully’s clit and folds.  
“Stella… Please just do it…” Scully’s voice was strangled she was already on the edge of climax.  
“Hm… Okay.” Stella said, before plunging her tongue into Scully’s opening. Scully’s hips bucked into Stella, feeling her completely.  
“Oh god… Oh god… Stella don’t stop.” Scully moaned as Stella ate her out, she could feel the softness of her lips, the warmth of her tongue. The wetness of herself on Stella’s face. Stella’s nose, nudging every so often at her clit. “Oh god…” Scully moaned harder as Stella sped up, until she felt Scully contract around her. Scully moaned as she came and Stella took her mouth away from Scully. She sat up and then lay down on the bed next to Scully, her fully clothedness in stark contrast to Scully’s complete nakedness.  
“God… Stella… That was so good.”  
“Thank you.” She said, her voice still smooth as honey. She felt Scully take a deep breath next to her. Stella licked her lips, tasting the residue of Scully on them.  
“Are you ready for round two?”  
“God yes.”


End file.
